carthaxfandomcom-20200213-history
Penitence system
At the western edge of the Cuir sub-sector of the Carthax sector exists the Penitence system. Named for its luminous star, the system has eight planets and six dwarf planets. The Penitence system is a major stopping off point for ships heading into the dying worlds of the Antonine Cluster from the centre of the Carthax sector. A stable warp route exists between Penitence and the Maastrik system in the heart of the Cluster. Ships travelling the route often call at Penitence station, a dockyard in orbit around the system's seventh planet, Beresto. The orbital provides everything from grog to starship repair. In recent years Penitence Station has gained a reputation for criminal dealings centred around the Cold Trade of xenos artefacts from within the Antonine Cluster, and two Inquisitorial investigations are known to be underway (see ref. //[X_.245._B and //[X_.245._C).]] Penitence has four habitable worlds, Ptolemy, Murdoch's Folly, Almagest and Parr. Ptolemy: A hive world in the Cuir sub-sector, known primarily for the production of plasteel. Major imports are raw ores, foodstuffs and water. Exports plasteel in multiple forms, from ingots to personal armour and hab construction elements. Lesser industries include textiles and small arms. Almagest is the system's fifth world and exists at the limits of the habitable biosphere. Almagest has a narrow band of land free from ice around its equator, and this belt is home to seventy million souls, most of whom are adepts of a dizzying number of grades in servitude to the Adeptus Administratum. Almagest is also home to Schola Tibirtunis, a Prognenium facility, and the Obsidian Redoubt, an Inquisitorial fortress. Parr is a moon in orbit around the gas giant Sicero, Penitence's sixth planet. Parr is kept warm enough to inhabit thanks to tidal warming, but is a night world, too far from its star to receive significant daylight. A civilised world, home to the Church of the Emperor's Divine Light, Parr is currently under quarantine due to a pandemic. The Penitence system's other features of note are the death world Murdoch's Folly, the Adeptus Mechanicus facility Sigma Beta CLIV and Watch Station Providence. Murdoch's Folly is the system's fourth world and is a blasted wasteland. Sigma Beta CLIV is an armoured installation on the moon of Ptolemy, guarded fiercely by the Magi that reside there. No one outside their inner circle knows its true purpose, but sources in the Inquisition believe it to be the site of a major excavation. Watch Station Providence is a Deathwatch facility in the system's outer reaches. Aside from a few in the Ordo Xenos, the existence of the facility is unknown, even amongst the system's rulers. Penitence system history * 832.M32: Explorator vessel Dominus Aure finds two human-inhabited worlds (Ptolemy and Murdoch's Pride) and marks system for pacification and colonisation. * 964.M32: General Francois Murdoch leads assault on system's fourth planet. Stubborn defenders only overcome with extensive orbital bombardment. * 988.M32: First colonies on fourth planet abandoned due to tectonic instability. Murdoch's Pride renamed Murdoch's Folly. * 990.M32: First Ptolemite Imperial Guard regiment founded for the defence of Exthemalor. * 003.M33: Attempted settling of Almagest fails due to successive harsh winters. * 096.M33: Fresh surveying of system undertaken. * 112.M33: Parr identified as having potential to support human life. * 124.M33: Colonisation of Parr abandoned due to conflicts with Orks in neighbouring systems. * 267.M33: Initial colonisation of Parr with 30,000 Calton War refugees. * 965.M33: Ptolemy celebrates one thousand years of devotion to the God Emperor. Population now in excess of 14 billion. * 467.M34: Population of Parr passes 50,000, secondary colonisation contemplated. * 502.M34: Secondary colonisation of Parr with 10,000 volunteers from New Fortressa. * 504.M34: Parr Land Wars - established citizens war with incomers over land allocated to them by colony governors. * 508.M34: Parr Land Wars end as incomers spread further afield from initial colonisation sites with assistance from system government. * 012.M35: Waaagh Oddgob threatens Cuir sub-sector, first hitting the Penitence system. Defeated by Battlefleet Carthax and the Black Templar strike cruiser Gauntlet of Duty. * 213.M35: War of Kings. Leaders of Ptolemy's two major continents contest rule of the planet. Casualties number in hundreds of thousands before order restored. * 653.M35: Population of Ptolemy now 27.8 billion. Planet no longer self-sufficient. * 792.M35: Warp routes to Antonine Cluster stabilise and Penitence system recognised as best access point to the worlds. * 813.M35: Adeptus Administratum offices established on Almagest. * 047.M36: Penitence Station founded to service increased flow of vessels to and from system. * 455.M36: Chief Librarian Tokten of the Sons of Orrus Chapter predicts a dark force will arise in the Cuir Sub-Sector and ravage the Carthax sector. * 489.M36: Tithing grade of Ptolemy increased to Exacta Extremis. Population now 41 billion. * 964.M36: Obsidian Redoubt constructed on Almagest. * 993.M36: Excavations on Ilithyia uncover ancient prophecies pertaining to dark secrets from the Antonine Cluster entering the Cuir sub-sector and extinguishing all life in the Carthax sector. * 021.M37: Watch Station Providence constructed on Skyrrax. * 237.M38: Cultists of The Serpentine Path routed on Ptolemy by Inquisitor Roman Frame. * 764.M38: Schola Tibirtunis founded on Almagest. * 091.M39: Fifteenth Obsidian Conclave vows to eradicate worshippers of S'Aph'Et from Mercy hive on Ptolemy. * 163.M39: Final trace of S'Aph'Et scoured from Mercy hive. Cost is high, with thirteen million dead. * 388.M40: Terminal decline in mineral ore from Antonine Cluster starts. In one millennia next to no ships from the Cluster will be docking at Ptolemy. * 764.M40: Penitence Station suffers partial plasma reactor failure; tens of thousands die in frozen, airless compartments. * 051.M41: Assassination of Governor Ezekiel Constan XVI sparks war in spire of hive Purity. Ten forge masters are killed before enforcer cadres restore the peace. * 239.M41: Sigma Beta CLIV established on Patience by Adeptus Mechanicus. * 920.M41: Ptolemite 767th founded and sent to Alkyia front. * 988.M41: First of sixteen regiments founded on Ptolemy for war on Illythia. * 998.M41: Thirty-Sixth Obsidian Conclave declares Inquisitor Heculus von Barre Excommunicatus Tratoris. The Ordo Malleus inquisitor is driven from the Cuir sub-sector and presumed killed on Hyborian. * 001.M42: Psyker purge on Murdoch's Folly leaves Inquisitor Oliphax and eight members of his retinue dead. * 011.M42: Conclave of Nicodemus declares war on the Cold Trade out of the Antonine Cluster. * 012.M42: First reports of plague on Parr. * 013.M42: Parr quarantined to prevent spread of disease. Inquisitor gaming in Penitence system The campaign Heresy in Hive Mercy is available to allow players to investigate the Cold Trade in the Penitence system.Category:DeclassifiedCategory:Systems in Cuir sub-sectorCategory:Fluff